A demon at night
by Connor2001
Summary: Después de una de las tantas palizas dadas por sus demonios Naruto se cansa de lo mismo y se va por un tiempo y cuando vuelve, demuestra y les da la razón por llamarle demonio. (No es la mejor sinopsis pero se hace lo que puede)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, (digamos lo típico) es mi primer fanfic bla bla bla, espero que les guste y como siempre no poseo nada (personajes, ganancias, etc.)

* * *

Ya no me acuerdo desde cuando a sido así

Cuantas veces escapado o intentado al menos

Cuantas veces eh sangrado por culpa de estas personas

Personas?

Más bien demonios y dicen que yo soy uno, jamas que echo algo contra ellos que no son las bromas que todo niño de mi edad a hecho

Pero al parecer yo soy el demonio y no ellos

Ellos que me están golpeando y tirando cualquier cosa con la que herirme

Ellos que dicen que soy un demonio pero en realidad ellos son los demonios

Ellos me hicieron lo que soy y saben que?

Lo agradezco

Le daré razones para decirme demonio

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo.

Agradezco su atencion


	2. Capitulo 2

-Hablando-

- _Pensando_ -

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki era un simple niño de cinco años de edad, huérfano desde su nacimiento había sido criado en uno de los dos orfanatos que se encontraban en su pueblo, sin embargo el joven muchacho nunca había sido feliz, Naruto tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules , pero su marca más característica era sus bigotes en las mejillas tenía tres en cada mejilla, el chico vivía en una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas, más específicamente en la aldea oculta entre las hojas (Konohagakure no sato).

Naruto toda su vida había sufrido soledad y desprecio en su aldea natal, por algún motivo extraño para el rubio, los aldeanos y los ninjas de la localidad le odiaban con todo su ser. Al pequeño Uzumaki no importaba soportar ese odio, al menos hasta hoy, cuando se vio rodeado por un grupo de civiles que deseaban matarlo. El rubio había sufrido mucho dolor físicamente, psicológica mente a lo largo de los años.

El grupo de aldeanos se acercó al chico, los hombres se llevaron sus manos y las mujeres se llevaron antorchas, tanto hombres como mujeres, el líder del equipo, las cabezas cargadas de odio, el líder del grupo fue el único que le dirigió la palabra al pequeño rubio

Líder de Los Aldeanos:-Hoy es el día que perecerás demonio-

Sin contemplaciones golpeó al chico en el estómago con su garrote, Él pequeño Uzumaki salió disparado varios metros en el aire, en cuanto tocó el piso el chico comenzó a toser sangre, el joven Naruto solo pudo mirar horrorizado a la turba que quería matarlo, miro alrededor de la fecha de salida, pero lo único que se encontró fueron más miradas de odio. Mujeres y hombres fuera de la turba también lo venían con odio y claramente querían su muerte, podían ver algunos Shinobis en los tejidos también lo hacía en su muerte, fue en ese momento en que la mente del chico se rompió y algo dentro de él comenzó a aflorar.

Naruto: - _Ya no me acuerdo desde que fui, Cuantas veces escapado o intentado al menos, Cuantas veces eh sangrado por culpa de estas personas_ -

El pequeño niño podía recordar las palabras del Hokage, las palabras que decían que un día era el ninja y la protección de su precioso pueblo, pero el niño decidió no seguir ese destino, en ese momento se percató de que no importaba cuanto se entrenaba y esforzara el pueblo jamás lo amaría, nunca lo respetaría, jamás lo apoyarían.

El pueblo deseaba su muerte y el niño decidió no protegerse a su "precioso pueblo", si fuera por él esperaba que una nación rival simplemente destruyera todo hasta que solo quedaran las cenizas, el odio sustituyera todas las emociones y lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de él tomo el control.

Naruto dejo que el odio lo embriagara, pero ese odio no controlaba su mente, aún era la mente del propio Uzumaki. Muchos veteranos shinobis podían haberse sorprendido por eso, se suponía que el poder del chico era una entidad que siempre querría tomar el control pero en ese momento nada de eso pasó, eso era posible porque el poder oscuro del chico estaba dormido, la entidad estaba dormida, Naruto a la fuerza tomaba el poder de una criatura que estaba tan cansada que no podía oponer resistencia

Se puso de pie, al levantar la vista la turba podía ver unos ojos rojos cargados de odio, atrás quedaron los ojos azules inocentes, ahora la mirada era la de un demonio, uno que los masacraría esta noche. El rubio corrió en dirección al hombre que le había golpeado, el Uzumaki no se había percatado de que ese golpe podía haberlo matado si fuera un chico normal, pero ahora nada de eso importaba lo único que rondaba en su mente era la venganza

El Uzumaki salto justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe del garrote, en el aire, mientras caía golpeado con todas las fuerzas contra su agresor en la cabeza, lo cual resultaba en la muerte de ese agresor, cuando el chico tocaba el piso y el cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo el caos se desato, los civiles miraban al otro lado del chico mientras que los shinobis sacaban sus armas para terminar con la vida del pequeño, en ese momento un shinobi diferente a los demás apareció, llevaba el pelo de color plata y una máscara de perro, en cuanto hizo la presencia de los ninjas del techo corrieron alejando del lugar mientras que los civiles lo aclamaban como héroe y le pedían terminar con la vida del niño, el ninja dejo escapar una muy grande cantidad de la intención asesina y dejo a los aldeanos inconscientes en el vez que todo se calmó el hombre le dirigió la palabra al rubio

Shinobi Peli Plata: -Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama pide su presencia-

Ambos hombres tomaron rumbo hacia la torre del Hokage, la grandeza del color rojo en el medio de la aldea, mientras caminaban el rubio recibían miradas de odio del resto de los aldeanos, pero a diferencia del pasado, el rubio y siquiera se percataba.

Una vez en la oficina del Hokage, un hombre anciano con el esperado, era bastante pequeño pero tenía un poder más grande, el hombre vestía una túnica blanca y llevaba un sombrero blanco con el kanji del fuego, frente a ellos estaba el líder de la aldea, el shinobi más fuerte de Konoha y la figura del abuelo del joven Naruto, frente a ellos estaba Hiruzen Sarutobi

El hombre mayor miraba al pequeño rubio con ojos analíticos, el chico estaba sucio, su camiseta blanca estaba manchada de tierra y sangre y su pantalón café estaba lleno de tierra pero lo que sorprendió al hombre era la mirada de su "nieto", solo se el odio en los ojos azules del chico. El hombre abrió la boca para dar uno de sus discursos inspiradores pero el chico le corto de manera tajante y firme

Naruto: "No voy a ser un ninja, así que da permiso para salir de la aldea país del fuego"

Esas palabras causaron terror en el líder de la aldea, odio en los aldeanos

Sarutobi: -¿de qué hablas Naruto ?, tú serás un gran ninja y cuando eso pase los aldeanos te respetaran y te amaran-

El chico soltó un bufido al aire

Naruto: "no voy a proteger a esos animales, si no quieres darme el permiso no importa, pero no vas a convertirme en un ninja, no voy a proteger a esta aldea"

El anciano miro de reojo al ninja con mascara de perro, el ANBU encargado de la protección del muchacho rubio, y pudo ver solo en sus ojos por la máscara. Hiruzen rápidamente entro en el mundo, Naruto tenía demasiado potencial y era muy importante para el mundo como para permitir que se fuera de la aldea, pero era la mejor y más poderosa arma del país del fuego, además por sus venas corría la sangre de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, un hombre que por su propia cuenta acabó con una guerra y el otro al país enemigo en la desesperación mientras que el propio país lo logró.

Hiruzen no podía dejar que Naruto se fuera,

El viejo Hokage también comenzó un trazar los planos en su cabeza, sin embargo, cada plan que trazaba solo empeoraría las cosas, al parecer tenía que dejarlo después de hacerlo todo lo que los padres del niño y el niño, una vez que llego a una solución aceptable volvió a hablar en voz alta

Sarutobi: -Naruto puedes retirarrte-

El joven rubio salió del despacho del anciano con una sonrisa pequeña, al parecer su deseo de abandonar la aldea se cumpliría

En cuanto el anciano y el ninja ANBU se quedaron solos el hombre de cabello plata abrió la boca

Anbu: -¿permitirá a Naruto abandonar la aldea Hokage ?, ¿a pesar de ser el hijo del cuarto?

Sarutobi: -Eso me temo-

Anbu: -Pero no puede hacerlo-

Sarutobi: -Solo puedo dejarlo libre y que el mismo decida cómo vivir-

Anbu: -Supongo que tiene razón-

Al día siguiente Naruto fue llamado nuevamente a la oficina del Hokage, el chico llevaba una mochila con sus cambios de ropa, un par de juguetes, un libro para aprender a leer y todos los regalos del Hokage

El chico entro en la oficina del anciano, el niño lo vio sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes

Naruto: -¿Ya puedo irme? -

Sarutobi: -Si cuídate Naruto-

Naruto: -Tranquilo, ya verás cómo vuelvo antes de que te dé cuenta

El joven Uzumaki salió de la aldea escoltado por el anbu de pelo plata

Anbu: -Que te vaya bien-

Naruto: -Gracias Inu (Perro), nos volveremos a ver-

Sin más demora la figura de Naruto se perdió en el horizonte

Naruto: -Solo esperen cuando se cambien los motivos para llamarme demonio-

* * *

Gracias por su atencion


End file.
